


denouement

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lightsabers (Star Wars), Not Beta We Die Like Clones, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series Finale, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: She stared at the shoto in her hand. She had fought countless battles with it, multiple victories, bitter defeats, but it felt alien to her now. He’d smiled at her, and she’d smiled back, like there would be a next time. She was so foolish to have assumed so.It would be so easy to hold onto it. So easy to keep that last of him. But he was gone. He was dead. He wasn’t coming back. None of them were. She held the lightsaber over the end of the precipice, and let it drop.She didn’t look back to see if it had landed.{OR: Ahsoka's world has been torn apart. She has one final act of closure.}
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I did cry while reading this.

Ahsoka had made a list of every single planet she’d been too. Of course, not  _ every  _ single one, since sometimes war campaigns made them jump from system to system, and it was hard to keep track of them all. But she had a general idea, and that was what mattered to her. 

She always made little notes about a special feature that the planet had- less gravity, more than one sun- but her favorite feature by far, where the planets that had the best visibility of shooting stars. 

Now, she knew that it wasn’t really a feature, but it was to her, and she supposed that was enough. Sometimes, after they’d set up camp, and she was lying between Anakin and Rex, she’d stare up at the sky, and instead of sleeping, watch the stars fall. 

And she knew that the stars weren’t really falling, and that it was just meteors hitting the atmosphere a certain way. But it made her feel so much more grounded, in a strange, twisted way, to think that even something that burned as bright as stars, even something so powerful it could last millenia, could still fall. 

_ Jedi were like stars. And thousands of them fell. _

She could still feel the ghost of Rex’s hand on her shoulder, giving it one final squeeze before they parted ways. The memory of Anakin’s pain-filled half-smile was permanently etched in her brain. He’d smiled at her, and she’d smiled back, like there would be a next time. She was so foolish to have assumed so.

She had walked to the top of a cliff after she and Rex had finished burying his brothers.  _ Her brothers.  _ Her cloak whipped in the wind, her face covered in dust and ash and tear tracks. Her shoto seemed to burn her skin every time it bumped against her thigh as she climbed. She could’ve easily left it with her other saber. 

She didn’t. 

The terrain was rocky. And while she was sure there were higher mountains on the moon, this one seemed tall enough, fitting for what she would do next. Her fingertips were raw by the time she got to the top. She faintly, somewhere, registered that she should be in pain. Her pain was second to her grief. 

_ All of her men. Shaak Ti. Plo Koon. Obi-Wan. _

_ Anakin.  _

She sank to her knees, unable to hold herself together any longer. She knew that she had to. She knew that there would be a tomorrow, and a tomorrow after that, and she’d have nothing left but to hold herself together. 

But for now, she let herself weep. She let herself imagine all of the warm hands she had once called home. 

_ He had looked down at her, and even though she was only a youngling, she instantly felt a connection. He held out his hand, and she had held out hers.  _

_ Gentle hands passing her a cup of tea. He used to take her hands in his own, when she would seek him out, for help meditating.  _

_ He was the one she had the most physical contact with. A hand on the shoulder, or gentle grip correcting her elbow position. His hand as she had curled his fingertips over what were once her beads.  _

Why did she let herself leave? Would that have changed what would happen? If she had stayed by his side like she was supposed to,  _ would he have survived?  _

It would be so easy to hold onto it. So easy to keep that last of  _ him.  _ But he was gone. He was dead. He wasn’t coming back. None of them were.

She stood up on shaky legs, and slowly unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. She stared at the shoto in her hand. She had fought countless battles with it, multiple victories, bitter defeats, but it felt alien to her now.

She wasn’t crying anymore. She wanted to. She knew that she would have a million more tears to shed, and that  _ maybe  _ if she shed a few now, she would have less to cry later. She knew that wasn’t exactly how it worked. She didn’t particularly care.

What was she supposed to do, now that she had lost everything? She was sure there wasn’t a handbook for this, no protocol. 

She had to be destined to drown in grief- yes, that must be it. She was destined to grow up in war, to bleed and bruise and hurt, and then she’d lose everything. The Force had designated her to be a tragedy. That had to be it. 

_ How was she supposed to go on?  _

She was cold, now, even with her cloak wrapped around her. Whenever she used to be cold, Master Kenobi would offer her his own cloak, or her Master would tuck her into his side. 

_ She took them for granted. And now they were gone.  _

She looked around. She could see smoke in the distance.  _ It must be the Tribunal.  _ Yet another part of her life that had gone up in flames.

She felt sick. She understood war, she lived in a war, and she fought in a war. She’d been affected by war before. But not like this. 

_ And now everything was gone.  _

The tears were streaming down her face again, and she did nothing to stop it. She knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes, and sunk into the force. 

_ It was screaming. And crying. All its children were gone.  _ And if she reached deep enough, she could feel the kyber crystal in her saber humming, drawn to her. It felt sad. It knew what she had to do, too. 

She breathed in, deep. What she was about to do felt inexplicably, irreversibly, final. But she had to do it. 

_ She had to let go.  _

None of them were coming back. The sooner she realized that, the better. She stared up at the sky. It was day. She wished it weren’t. Maybe if it was night, she’d see the shooting stars. She’d be able to see them fall. Maybe it would make her feel less alone. 

She held the lightsaber over the end of the precipice, and let it drop. __

She walked away. 

She didn’t look back to see if it had landed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> comments/bookmarks kudos greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
